


Antithesis

by orange_eclipse



Category: Journey (Video Games)
Genre: Comic, Experimental, Fan Comics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_eclipse/pseuds/orange_eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fancomic chronicling the journey of two red-cloaked wanderers, who, for very different reasons, have yet to reach their goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is tagged "experimental" because I have no idea what I'm doing. You have been warned.

 


	2. 1.1




	3. 1.2




	4. 1.3




	5. 1.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos by [these](http://derpywhitecloak.tumblr.com) [four](http://theredtwinswanders.tumblr.com) [lovely](http://journeyer-pembi.tumblr.com) [volunteers](http://wayfarerstale.tumblr.com).


	6. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos by [these](http://laspliten.tumblr.com/post/35946782487/copernicus-is-sleepy-3) [four](http://tatteredwayfarer.tumblr.com) [lovely](http://noma-froma) [volunteers](http://a-wandering-journeyer).


	7. 1.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos by [these](http://ask-the-little-journeyer.tumblr.com) [two](http://whitecloakwarrior.tumblr.com) lovely volunteers.


	8. 1.7




	9. 1.8




	10. 1.9




	11. 1.10




	12. Chapter 12




End file.
